Los Sentimientos de Ayer
by Eigna-fluff
Summary: Oneshot, LxP Len molesta constantemente a Pilika y ella intenta olvidar lo que siente por él, pero justo cuando lo hace, Len la acorrala y le da una sorpresa que ella no sabe si debe gustarle o no...REVIEW!


holas! Sé que no debería de estar publicando one-shots cuando tengo dos historias por completar -o- pero no lo puedo evitar….y por lo pronto necesito escribir esto para mi depresión…XD…jajajaj bueno continuemos…este es un LxP….les puede parecer fuera de carácter, y sinceramente no me interesa…

P.S. Si se preguntan…sí, tomado de mi vida personal….bueno no todo… que patético…

Disclaimer: mi no ser dueña de nada

Plática o Narración

**_Pensamiento_**

TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT cambio de escena

_Recuerdos_

"_Los Sentimientos de Ayer"_

**Por Eigna-Fluff**

_Capítulo 1: AmorxOdio_

Las pequeñas hojas verdes que se encontraban en las ramas gruesas y fuertes de los árboles se mecían lentamente al compás del viento. Una suave y fría brisa soplaba a través de las ventanas que hacían que el cabello azul celeste de una cierta chica se movieran de su lugar. La chica se levantó un poco molesta y con un suspiro cerró la ventana. Mientras regresaba a su lugar miró por un momento hacia el otro extremo del salón de clases y miró con odio a un chico de cabellos violetas y con ropas típicas de China que estaba en una esquina del aula platicando con dos de sus mejores amigos, Yoh Asakura y su hermano Horo Horo.

Regresó a su lugar con poco entusiasmo y miró a la siempre inmutable Anna Kyouyama tomando notas. Se llevaba muy bien con la sacerdotisa, pero en clases era rara la vez que le sacaba alguna palabra y mucho menos una conversación. Regresó su mirada al pizarrón cubierto de números y fórmulas matemáticas que por lo general entendía rápidamente, pero ese día simplemente no se podía concentrar. La voz de la maestra explicando monótonamente el tema de ese día se desvanecía lentamente conforme empezaba a sumirse en sus pensamientos donde aquel muchacho de peinado curioso y ojos dorados era el protagonista. No podía evitar sentir odio hacia al joven chino por hacer que se sintiera confundida y por haber interrumpido la vida tranquila que antes había llevado.

A pesar de que su hermano se llevaba bien con él y constantemente lo veía, era rara la vez que cruzaba con él una palabra. Pero todo eso había cambiado un día cuando de pronto la había comenzado a molestar de cualquier manera que le era posible. Por alguna razón su hermano, que por lo general era sobreprotector, no había dicho nada y sólo se rió. Después de eso continuó fastidiandola, claramente para su diversión. Por supuesto que Pilika se defendía, pagaba con la misma moneda y respondía sus insultos con el mismo ingenio que el de Len Tao. Al principio le producía una cierta emoción y añadía algo de emoción a su día el pelear con el joven, pero después de un tiempo se volvió tedioso. Sin embargo lo peor sucedió cuando Pilika comenzó a sentir sentimientos cuando él se acercaba que sólo había sentido una vez hacía mucho. Sentimientos que no se podía permitir sentir hacia el mejor amigo de su hermano.

Había tratado de todas las maneras posibles de convencerse a sí misma de que no sentía nada especial por aquel muchacho y sólo era que le divertía también a ella molestarlo. Su confusión sólo creció, cuando él visitaba a su hermano en su casa y a veces se ponían a platicar como personas civilizadas de varias cosas. Ambos se divertían mucho, y al final de cada visita como niña tonta creía que ya todo estaría bien, sólo para llegar al día siguiente a la escuela para descubrir que su locker había sido pintado con aerosol. Se lo había comentado a unas amigas, y ellas sólo pudieron llegar a la conclusión que le gustaba a Len, pero a ella jamás la convenció por completo esa explicación.

Sin embargo desde el momento que le dieron esa razón, su subconsciente sí la aceptó. Poco tiempo después de eso mientras se encontraba en clase de karate se dio cuenta que se había enamorado de Len Tao. Cosa que la enfureció, pues se había prometido a sí misma que no lo haría. Casi había matado a su compañera de trabajo, al liberar su enojo en una patada alta. Lo pensó por varias horas y calmadamente lo aceptó, pero decidió que no haría nada en lo absoluto. Cada vez que lo miraba intentaba odiarlo pues era mejor que sentir ese anhelo que invadía todo su ser, pero le era difícil, lo último que podía sentir era odio.

Unos cuantos días transcurrieron sin que le hablara mucho pues ambos estaban muy ocupados organizando una feria por parte de la escuela. Hablaron unas horas sobre cosas muy triviales, pero como buena chica tonta se había emocionado y se había imaginado cosas que no había. El día de la feria, cuando tuvo un tiempo libre, fue a visitar junto con Anna el lugar que le habían asignado a Yoh, Horo y Len. A pesar de que ya había aceptado lo que sentía, jamás se lo confesaría a nadie, por lo que iba con la excusa de que quería ver a su hermano, pero en el fondo ella sabía que era por otra persona.

Pero Pilika no tardó en darse cuenta que nada en esta vida pasa como la esperamos o como deseamos. Mientras se dirigían hacia el local de Yoh y compañía, se cruzaron con Len y observaron que llevaba su brazo alrededor de una chica extremadamente hermosa de una manera protectiva. En ese momento el corazón le comenzó a latir a mil por hora y sintió una gran decepción, y sobre todo unas ganas enormes de llorar. Sin embargo, por fuera no se dio por enterada y siguió platicando con Anna. Len sólo las saludó con una pequeña inclinación de cabeza y continuó su camino. Anna no pudo evitar alzar una ceja en confusión, al mirar los extraños acontecimientos que la rodeaban.

Al regresar al lugar donde ellas debían de estar, se encontraron de nuevo con Len y su peculiar compañera. Los dos estaban sentados en una banca, o más bien Len estaba sentado en la banca y la chica estaba sentada sobre Len, y estaban muy ocupados en unas cuantas actividades como para notar a alguna de las dos chicas. En ese momento, Pilika ya no sentía tristeza, sólo sentía enojo hacia sí misma por haberse dejado llevar por sus estúpidos sentimientos de adolescente. Ese mismo día había enterrado esos sentimientos en lo más profundo de su ser, pues sabía que Len jamás le pondría ese tipo de atención y no había razón por la cual torturarse de esa manera. Después de todo eso, ahí estaba en clase de cálculo pensando nuevamente en aquel joven. Pilika estampó su frente en el escritorio con un pequeño gemido de frustración.

La clase terminó después de una larga hora, y mientras que otros alumnos salían del salón de clases corriendo como una manada para regresar a sus casas, ella se tomaba todo el tiempo del mundo en guardar sus pertenencias. Salió del salón y se dirigió a la fila de lockers que afortunadamente estaban muy cerca de donde ella tomaba clases. Se acercó al que era suyo y con alivio descubrió que no tenía nada fuera de lo normal y lo abrió. Lamentablemente Len había ido al baño después de salir de clases y para ir a las escaleras tenía que pasar a fuerzas por la zona de lockers, por lo que vio a Pilika mientras guardaba unos libros. Pilika no lo vio pues la puerta del locker le tapaba la visión y Len se dio cuenta de esto inmediatamente. Decidió que haría un ataque sorpresivo para su diversión.

Se acercó lentamente hacia Pilika hasta quedar detrás de ella y justo en su oído le gritó: ¡¡¡¡Hola! El libro que traía Pilika en las manos salió volando por los aires hasta caer ruidosamente sobre el piso, y junto con eso un grito agudo se extendió a lo largo de todo el pasillo donde se encontraban. Pilika cerró de un golpe su locker y volteó furiosa para ver a la persona que menos quería ver en esos momentos. Con su mano le dio un fuerte golpe en el brazo que dudaba mucho le había dolido, pero era su manera de desquitarse.

"¡Eres un estúpido! Me pudiste haber dejado sorda, ¿sabes?" exclamó Pilika. Len la miró divertido y sólo se le acercó más.

"¿Sabes que te ves más guapa cuando estás enojada?" preguntó Len para hacer que la pequeña de ojos celestes se enrojeciera. En efecto Pilika se enrojeció, e hizo que ésta se enojara aún más.

"No, no sabía eso, y la verdad no me interesa viniendo de una cosa como tú" contestó Pilika mientras miraba cuál era la ruta de escapatoria más cercana. Len hizo como si no hubiera escuchado la parte de "cosa" y se dio cuenta de las intenciones de la Ainu.

"Querida Pilika, no pretendas que quieres alejarte de mi, yo sé que te mueres por mí" dijo Len con una sonrisa cínica mientras se acercaba más y más a la joven de cabello azul, reduciendo sus posibilidades de escapar.

Pilika miró desesperada hacia los lados y se dio cuenta que la única manera que tenía ahora de regresar a su casa sana y salva era pasando por encima de Len. Sus cuerpos estaban a menos de un centímetro de tocarse y Pilika no se podía mover para nada, lo único que veía era la playera negra de Len. Hacía varios años que Len había crecido, dejando atrás las burlas de todos, incluso había llegado a ser más alto que su hermano y eso ya era decir algo. Pilika le llegaba a la altura debajo de sus hombros y tenía que alzar su cabeza si lo quería ver a los ojos, pero en ese momento lo único que quería era morirse. Respiró profundamente.

"Len, déjame pasar o no me haré responsable por lo que te pueda pasar" dijo Pilika, esperando que esa amenaza fuera suficiente para alejarlo de ella. Sin embargo, lo que causó fue exactamente lo opuesto. Len terminó de cerrar el escaso espacio que los separaba, presionando su cuerpo contra el de ella y colocó sus brazos a los lados de la cabeza de Pilika, apoyándose en los lockers contra los que la tenía aprisionada. Len se inclinó hacia uno de los lados de Pilika, hasta llegar a pocos centímetros de su oído. Pilika podía sentir su respiración y tibio aliento sobre su rostro, y esto le producía escalofríos. No tenía idea de qué hacer, pues esta era la primera vez que Len hacía algo como eso.

"No te resistas, ¿qué acaso no es esto lo que quieres?" susurró Len al oído de Pilika. Pilika no respondió pues le estaba costando mucho trabajo respirar y mucho más pensar con claridad.

Len comenzó a avanzar lentamente hacia una de sus mejillas, y cuando llegó hasta ella la besó suavemente. Fue trazando un camino de pequeños besos hasta llegar a una de las comisuras de la boca de Pilika. Ahí se detuvo un momento. Pilika abrió los ojos desmesuradamente cuando por fin se dio cuenta cual era el objetivo de Len. Intentó empujarlo, pero no pudo moverlo ni un milímetro.

"Espera Len, que vas a ha…" intentó decir Pilika pero fue interrumpida por los labios de Len que de pronto habían caído sobre los suyos. En ese momento todo pensamiento racional desapareció de la mente de Pilika y se dejó llevar por las sensaciones que invadían su cuerpo en oleadas intensas. Su primer beso no era como ella se lo había imaginado, era todo lo contrario, no era suave ni lento, sino fogoso y lleno de pasión. Sus labios se rozaban una y otra vez sin señal alguna de que quisieran detenerse. Len había encontrado adictiva la suavidad y sabor dulce que provenían de los labios de Pilika y no parecía saciarse de aquel nuevo descubrimiento. Cuando Len tocó suavemente con su lengua el labio inferior de la chica Ainu pidiendo más acceso, ésta no pudo suprimir un gemido de placer. Sin embargo, fue esto lo que la trajo de nuevo a la realidad. Se separó de golpe del joven chino e inmediatamente le plantó una cachetada. Len no registraba que estaba pasando, un momento estaba teniendo el placer más grande de su vida y al siguiente estaba siendo cacheteado.

"¡¿Cómo te atreves a jugar conmigo! ¡¿Qué acaso crees que soy como todas esas mujerzuelas que se dejan manosear fácilmente! Pues te has equivocado, así que en tu vida te vuelvas a acercar a mí" exclamó Pilika mientras varias lágrimas resbalaban sobre sus mejillas. Len se arrepintió inmediatamente de lo que había hecho al ver el sufrimiento de la joven delante de él, y hubiera dado todo por no verla llorar, pero el daño ya estaba hecho.

"Pilika, espera, déjame que te explique" dijo Len. El joven chino intentó tomarla de una mano, pero Pilika lo alejó de un golpe.

"¡No me toques!" gritó Pilika. Empujó a Len para quitarlo de su paso y quiso alejarse corriendo, pero esta vez Len si logró tomarla de la mano y la detuvo. Pilika intentó soltarse a pesar de que sabía que no podría hacerlo. Poco a poco dejó de luchar y junto con la mano de Len, cayó en el piso de rodillas sollozando. Len se sentía cada vez más confundido y frustrado.

"¿Por qué te empeñas en hacerme sufrir? ¿Qué fue lo que te hice para merecer esto? Ya has logrado hacerme llorar, ¿por qué no me dejas vivir tranquila ya de una vez por todas?" cuestionó Pilika entre sollozo y sollozo. La mirada de Len se ensombreció después de escuchar a Pilika, y después de unos segundos se arrodilló junto a Pilika y la miró detenidamente. En cambio ella no encontró las fuerzas para mirarlo a los ojos, pues estaba muy cansada.

"¿En serio eso es lo que he sido para ti? ¿Un sufrimiento? Yo pensé que tú también te divertías al igual que yo" dijo Len suavemente tratando de encontrar respuestas a sus dudas. Pilika seguía sin mirarlo.

"¿Diversión? ¿Te parece que me estoy divirtiendo? A lo mejor a tus amiguitas especiales les parezca divertido ser tu juguetito personal, ¡pero a mí no!" exclamó Pilika, esta vez mirando a Len. Len sonrió tristemente.

"En verdad lo siento mucho si te hice sentir así, créeme esa nunca fue mi intención ¿No te has dado cuenta verdad?" preguntó Len.

"¿Darme cuenta de qué? De que eres una bestia sin sentimientos, sí, créeme que si me he dado cuenta" respondió Pilika. Len se exasperó con su respuesta.

"¡No! ¿Por qué no te das cuenta de algo tan obvio?" preguntó nuevamente Len y jaló de un golpe a Pilika para que ésta cayera sobre su pecho y la rodeó fuertemente con sus brazos para que no se pudiera escapar. "Darte cuenta de que me gustas mucho, de que te amo. De que lo he hecho desde que te conocí" murmuró Len sobre el cabello de Pilika, sin embargo ella lo alcanzó a escuchar. Soltó un sollozo nuevamente y todo su cuerpo temblaba levemente. Su corazón latía nuevamente a mil por hora y podía escuchar y sentir que el corazón de Len hacía lo mismo. Sin embargo, su mente se negó a creer en las palabras de Len cuando su corazón le gritaba que si lo hiciera.

"Si es así, entonces explícame por qué el día de la feria estabas tan cariñoso en una banca con aquella tipa" dijo Pilika pero su voz se amortiguó por la playera. En ese momento Len se quiso golpear a sí mismo por haber sido tan descuidado.

"Escúchame Pilika, eso fue un mal entendido. Ella era mi amiga de la infancia, pero en ese momento me tomó por sorpresa. Por favor tienes que creerme, yo nunca quise que las cosas sucedieran de esa manera. Si quieres háblale a Jun y pregúntale" explicó Len suplicando a los espíritus que Pilika comprendiera.

Pilika no dijo ni hizo nada. Len tomó eso como una mala señal por lo que la presionó una vez más contra él deseando disfrutar de los momentos que sin duda serían los últimos con su querida Ainu. Cerrando sus ojos, hundió su rostro en la cabellera de Pilika, aspirando su aroma a frutas tropicales lentamente. Sintió como después de unos momentos ella se movía, y no hizo nada para evitarlo pues sabía que sería inútil. Pero, cuál fue su sorpresa, cuando sintió algo suave y cálido rozar una de sus mejillas, y después los brazos de Pilika rodeando su cuello con fuerza. Él la abrazó de nuevo efusivamente sintiendo que se iba a morir de la emoción. Cuando se separaron vio a Pilika sonriendo suavemente.

"Te creo, te conozco muy bien cómo para saber que lo último que harías es mentir. Todo este tiempo pensé que mis sentimientos hacia ti nunca serían correspondidos" dijo Pilika mirando directamente a Len. Len suavizó su mirada ante la confesión de la chica. Todo ese tiempo había estado confundida por culpa de su estupidez, pero tendría todo el tiempo del mundo para compensárselo.

Len tomó a Pilika por su rostro y la acercó a él nuevamente, sólo que esta vez su beso sería como Pilika lo había soñado, lleno de amor. El odio era algo de ayer.

_Owari_

Jum……mañana tengo que ir a la escuela pero heme aquí haciendo one-shots….lo siento mucho por todos aquellos que esperan el capitulo de tnh….pero en serio necesitaba una dosis de azúcar y tnh no me lo puede brindar por el momento…además de que tenía que expresar ciertas cosas…. …bueno espero que les haya gustado, sugerencia, comentario, idea, lo que sea en REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!

Otra cosa no se si hacer otros capitulos…en este caso serian otros one-shots de otras parejas….bueno diganme que les parece…

**Ja ne**

**Eigna-fluff**


End file.
